peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chat
Reasons to be cheerful First of all congrats to Green Reaper - I believe creatures should be the first featured wikicity - simply because of the innovation of a chat room . . . thanks to ts for bringing this to everyones attention :-) At the moment I feel there are (for peace elements anyway) far too many methods of comunication and we need to focus on one and use and develop it well. At the moment we have # Chatzy # Curlchat # Feastroom and edits # Peace-L email forum # Skype # ICQ and so on - it sort of works . . . but often to dissipate rather than focus efforts (IMO) I would suggest that (if possible?) a chat room is instigated at the wikicities home page. Perhaps it would also be possible to create a "Peace Creatures" or joint web site using the exiting java site at creatures and add or invite other cities. Lobster 07:27, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) Java Chat on a wiki page Lob ... check this out: JRChat Am going to be offline for a week or so, maybe longer ... but i left a message with GreenReaper here asking him what it would take for us to implement something like this. He is a very knowledgeable and experienced programmer and has been very open and helpful. ok ... may be scarce for a bit. have fun playing while i'm gone. ta ta 01:20, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Hi there! I did not program the JRChat applet myself. However, there are plenty of Java applets for chatting out there - you might need a server to host one on, perhaps the people at wikicities could advise with that. The bit that I can help the most with is getting it onto a wiki page. :The issue is that you cannot normally use the tag or anything similar, because it could be used for evil purposes. However, as a wiki admin you will of course be using it for just and fair purposes. So let me tell you how. ;-) :Basically, have a look at the bottom of Creatures:MediaWiki:Monobook.js. You have your own, for this project, Peace:MediaWiki:Monobook.js. Notice that it replaces a thing called "JRChatReplace" with the specified text . . . which happens to be an applet tag in this case. :Then, look at the bottom of the JRChat page in Edit view. You will note a big there that has text explaining that something has gone wrong. If the code in the Monobook.js executes, that is all replaced with the applet tag - that is what setting innerHTML does. So that is how you get your applet tag on the wiki page. :-) :I hope the above helps. If not, let me know! --GreenReaper Yes ... it is a great help. Well it would be if i had any idea what i was doing. ;) I don't know about Lob but you will have to step me thru every step. ;) Seeing as i haven't a clue as to what could be screwed up by editing the .js file ... i am a bit reluctant to make and edit the page. Seems to me that this code plays with a lot more than just this chat thing. Looks like this might affect the entire wiki. If I actually create this Peace:MediaWiki:Monobook.js page ... am i not going to screw up something else here? my motto ... first, do no harm. ;) this is all way abouve my head so i am in need of some guidance in this. also ... what you have mentioned about having to "find a server to host one on" has no meaning to me. ;) can we not use exactly the same code as you have? or would that interfere with the hosting of yours? all greek to me my friend. ;) newbie, newbie, newbie ... what may be obvious to you may not yet even exist in my reality. ;) so any help you can give will be appreciated. I have moved this conversation and the contents of both the pages mentioned by GreenReaper to Chat. So other than messages to alert us to some new development, let us continue to sus this out there. and ... i really do have to split now for awhile. hopefully Lob may have some idea about how all this might come together. i will be back in a week or so. hopefully. ;) 04:38, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) :The java chat client applet has to be "hosted" on a server - like an image or html file has to - but it must also have an application running on that server that listens for chat connections and sends messages out to other people when you type them in. Alternatively, you can have java IRC clients like PJIRC which connect to an IRC server rather than having a specially-coded server. ---- i put the contents of both the pages mentioned by GreenReaper below 04:12, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) MediaWiki:Monbook.js //Formatting /* tooltips and access keys */ ta = new Object(); ta'pt-userpage' = new Array('.','My user page'); ta'pt-anonuserpage' = new Array('.','The user page for the ip you\'re editing as'); ta'pt-mytalk' = new Array('n','My talk page'); ta'pt-anontalk' = new Array('n','Discussion about edits from this ip address'); ta'pt-preferences' = new Array(,'My preferences'); ta'pt-watchlist' = new Array('l','The list of pages you\'re monitoring for changes.'); ta'pt-mycontris' = new Array('y','List of my contributions'); ta'pt-login' = new Array('o','You are encouraged to log in, it is not mandatory however.'); ta'pt-anonlogin' = new Array('o','You are encouraged to log in, it is not mandatory however.'); ta'pt-logout' = new Array('o','Log out'); ta'ca-talk' = new Array('t','Discussion about the content page'); ta'ca-edit' = new Array('e','You can edit this page. Please use the preview button before saving.'); ta'ca-addsection' = new Array('+','Add a comment to this discussion.'); ta'ca-viewsource' = new Array('e','This page is protected. You can view its source.'); ta'ca-history' = new Array('h','Past versions of this page.'); ta'ca-protect' = new Array('=','Protect this page'); ta'ca-delete' = new Array('d','Delete this page'); ta'ca-undelete' = new Array('d','Restore the edits done to this page before it was deleted'); ta'ca-move' = new Array('m','Move this page'); ta'ca-nomove' = new Array(,'You don\'t have the permissions to move this page'); ta'ca-watch' = new Array('w','Add this page to your watchlist'); ta'ca-unwatch' = new Array('w','Remove this page from your watchlist'); ta'search' = new Array('f','Search this wiki'); ta'p-logo' = new Array(,'Main Page'); ta'n-mainpage' = new Array('z','Visit the Main Page'); ta'n-portal' = new Array(,'About the project, what you can do, where to find things'); ta'n-currentevents' = new Array(,'Check to see whether JRChat is online.'); ta'n-recentchanges' = new Array('r','The list of recent changes in the wiki.'); ta'n-randompage' = new Array('x','Load a random page'); ta'n-help' = new Array(,'The place to find out.'); ta'n-sitesupport' = new Array(,'Chat on JRChat.'); ta't-whatlinkshere' = new Array('j','List of all wiki pages that link here'); ta't-recentchangeslinked' = new Array('k','Recent changes in pages linked from this page'); ta'feed-rss' = new Array(,'RSS feed for this page'); ta'feed-atom' = new Array(,'Atom feed for this page'); ta't-contributions' = new Array(,'View the list of contributions of this user'); ta't-emailuser' = new Array(,'Send a mail to this user'); ta't-upload' = new Array('u','Upload images or media files'); ta't-specialpages' = new Array('q','List of all special pages'); ta'ca-nstab-main' = new Array('c','View the content page'); ta'ca-nstab-user' = new Array('c','View the user page'); ta'ca-nstab-media' = new Array('c','View the media page'); ta'ca-nstab-special' = new Array(,'This is a special page, you can\'t edit the page itself.'); ta'ca-nstab-wp' = new Array('a','View the project page'); ta'ca-nstab-image' = new Array('c','View the image page'); ta'ca-nstab-mediawiki' = new Array('c','View the system message'); ta'ca-nstab-template' = new Array('c','View the template'); ta'ca-nstab-help' = new Array('c','View the help page'); ta'ca-nstab-category' = new Array('c','View the category page'); function onloadhookcustom() { var replace = document.getElementById("JRChatReplace"); if (null != replace) { replace.innerHTML=' '; } //alert(document.getElementById("JRChatReplace").innerHTML); } if (window.addEventListener) window.addEventListener("load",onloadhookcustom,false); else if (window.attachEvent) window.attachEvent("onload",onloadhookcustom); //Formatting Peace Wiki:JRChat Applet JRChat is currently: UP Alternate chatting resources if it's down: *HaverNet pointed to: odin.haverdev.org *Project:JRChat Substitute *Sine Waves is not a CC chat but welcomes you. Please read the rules before entering. If you visit regularly and use Windows, consider using JRNet instead. ---- This page requires both JavaScript and Java to be enabled. And you probably have to be using the Monobook skin, as well. If you have Java enabled with JavaScript disabled, or are using a skin other than Monobook, you can use lummoxjr.byond.com/chat an offsite applet. If you're worried If you're worried about screwing up the site with MediaWiki:Monobook.js, use your own personal JS instead. I.E. for Sgeo: User:Sgeo/Monobook.js -- 22:31, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT)